bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peteroid123/Squad Building Stuff
DISCLAIMER: Not all the buffs are here! Don't get mad :( Needed: -Parameter LS (why wouldn't you have it) -Spark Buff (like 100% Spark DMG UP) -Some sort of BB regen (BB regen, BB when attacked, BB boost) -Def Relative to Something -Healing (HP Regen (the three turn one), HP restoration (not the 3 turn one)) -50% Mitigation/DMG reduction -Tristat Buff (atk,def,rec) -Ailment Removal -BB ATK UP -At least 75% mitigation/elemental reduction/DMG reduction UBB Optional but Good: -Crit Rate Up -Crit DMG (maybe usable but some bosses have crit immunity ;( ) -Elements to Attack (actually very helpful to have but idk if needed) -BB boost on Spark -Atk Relative to Something -100% mitigation/DMG Reduction/Elemental Reduction/Take 1 DMG UBB -BC/HC drop rate -Angel Idol Buff/KO Resistance (also very helpful but idk if needed) -DMG reduction/mitigation from specific elemental (ex: Eleanor BB/SBB) -OD gauge boost/OD fill rate(unless you are relying on UBB (ex: guard frontier) its optional) -Spark DMG reduction -Barrier -Crit Immunity (helpful but not needed) -Elemental Immunity Meh Buffs/Not Really Needed: -Elemental DMG increase (maybe usable but some bosses have EWD immunity ;( ) -DMG increase when enemy has status ailment (most bosses have status ailment negation already) -Revive on UBB (useful but most of the time not reliable than just having 75%/100% elemental reduction/DMG reduction/mitigation -Def Ignore (not worth it) -Heal on Spark (not the most reliable heal in the game) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sample Squad: Beiorg (Lead) (Enhancements: Spark DMG reduction effect to BB/SBB, Add huge Def relative to Atk effect to SBB, 40% boost to parameters, Boost ES's ATK,DEF,REC every turn) Lauda (Enhancements: 50% Boost to Atk, Boost Atk when BB gauge 50%, 100% Spark DMG (upgraded from 70% which is upgraded from 50%), Enhance BB/SBB's BB Atk Boost) Alessa (Enhancements: Fire, Light Elements to Atk on BB/SBB, Crit Rate Up to BB/SBB, Crit DMG up to BB/SBB) Gabriela (Enhancements: Adds HP restoration effect to BB/SBB, Add huge BB gauge boost for 3 turns to BB/SBB, Add huge BB gauge boost to BB/SBB) Adel (Enhancements: 20% boost to Def,Max HP, Boost Def relative to how high HP is, allow BB/SBB DMG reduction to last 2 turns, Enhance BB/SBB's Spark DMG boost effect) Ark (Enhancements: Add elements to attack, Enhance LS Spark DMG, Boost Def relative to HP, Boost Atk relative to Max HP) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cool, lets see how much buffs I covered: (the checks mean I covered it) Needed: -Parameter LS✔ -Spark Buffer✔ -Some sort of BB regen✔ -Def Relative to Something✔ -Healing✔ -50% Mitigation/DMG reduction ✔ -Tristat Buff (atk,def,rec) ✔ -Ailment Removal ✔ -BB ATK UP ✔ -At least 75% mitigation/elemental reduction/DMG reduction UBB ✔ -Mitigation/DMG reduction lasts 2 turns ✔ Optional but Good: -Crit Rate Up✔ -Crit DMG✔ -Elements to Attack✔ -BB boost on Spark✔ -Atk Relative to Something✔ -100% mitigation/DMG Reduction/Elemental Reduction/Take 1 DMG UBB -BC/HC drop rate -Angel Idol Buff/KO Resistance✔ -DMG reduction/mitigation from specific element -OD gauge boost/OD fill rate✔ -Spark DMG reduction✔ -Ailment Negation✔ -Barrier✔ -Crit Immunity -Elemental Immunity Meh Buffs/Not really needed: -Elemental DMG increase -DMG increase when enemy has status ailment -Revive on UBB -Def Ignore -Heal on Spark✔ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Insert wow meme)! So my team took care of quite a lot. Here are the buffs I have missed: -DMG reduction/mitigation from specific elemental -Elemental DMG increase -DMG increase when enemy has status ailment -Revive on UBB -Def Ignore Yep! That's it ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Notes and Conclusion: So basically that's all the buffs that your team should have. Just make sure you have all the needed buffs in the NEEDED list. -Peteroid NOTES: DO NOT MAKE YOUR TEAM OUT OF COOL CHARACTER ARTS!!! Category:Blog posts